


if loud, weird public sex is wrong, then being wrong is wicked hot

by thecanary



Series: A Softer DeadPoetsSociety [3]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I tried at least, M/M, Romance, my first time writing nsfw fic skjfh, uhh nsfw but god, vaguely public sex mb? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: (right and wrong are just guidelines to hotter sex)i have nothing to say about this. other than the fact that it's more exposition than sex.





	if loud, weird public sex is wrong, then being wrong is wicked hot

"You're lucky we're roommates," Neil said with a smirk.

Todd's cheeks were flushed red, and he was breathing heavily. He nodded. He couldn't disagree; it was true, and even if he had wanted to, his brain was running to fast to think of an argument. Sheer dumb luck had put them together, and neither of them were unhappy about it. If they’d met beforehand and been forced together, it mightn’t have worked as well, the same went for if they’d been separate, rooms apart from each other, never properly given the chance to get to know each other. Somehow it worked out just right. 

"Maybe our neighbours aren't as lucky," Todd replied when he managed to find the words. 

Neil couldn't help but laugh a little at that. It wasn't like they were fooling around in other people's rooms or in public, but when it came down to it, their room wasn't really the most private it could be. But that was boarding school for them, and at least it gave them a chance to live together. A chance that they likely wouldn't be granted for the rest of their lives. Or at least, if they chose something like that for the rest of their lives, cohabitating, it wouldn’t come without judgement. As teenagers, spending a lot of time with your friends was to be expected, especially at a boarding school, as adults, they could only imagine the reactions they’d get. Not that they minded too much. What was the point of being respectable, when you could just choose to enjoy yourself instead? Which is why they stayed doing as they were doing, side by side on the edge of Todd’s bed, kissing like reckless teenagers in a way they just weren’t allowed to be. 

Neil grinned and pulled Todd in for a kiss, hands tight on the back of Todd's head, Todd's hands resting on the small of his back. He only pulled away when he ran out of breath, panting as quietly as he could, grin having not yet left his face. So there Todd was, smiling straight into Neil’s face, Neil grinning in response, his eyes wrinkled in the corners. 

It happened a lot, the two of them unable to resist each other, pulling each other close, happy, cheeky smiles making their faces scrunch up and their eyes shine, cheeks blushing. They couldn’t really say no to each other, didn’t want to, couldn’t make themselves do it. And that's how it went, just about every time.

"Can I?" Neil asked, moving from his space beside Todd on Todd's bed to the ground, kneeling in front of him.

Todd nodded, smile on his face, brushing some of Neil's hair off his forehead with one hand while undoing his pants with the other. As Neil took Todd into his mouth, Todd leaned back in the bed, hardly able to keep his hips from bucking up. He formed a fist with one hand and bit it, to stifle at least some of the moans coming from his mouth, though it hardly did much. With his other hand he grabbed on tight to the bed sheet below him, his head rolling back; the look of Neil looking up at him, half lidded eyes full of love (and dusted with lust) was too much for him.

It always happened quickly, leaving both of them breathing heavily, grins on their faces. 

“We need to stop doing this,” Todd said.   
“We should stop. Maybe. We don’t need to do anything. And we’re not going to stop this.”

Neil wasn’t wrong, and Todd was glad of it.


End file.
